


With 'Er 'Ead Tucked Underneath 'Er Arm!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A visit to the Tower of London inspires a most unusual evening.





	With 'Er 'Ead Tucked Underneath 'Er Arm!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The old song was running through my head for some reason and this popped up!  


* * *

Harry leaned back in the chair, groaned, looked down at Luna’s beautiful face as she sucked his long, hard cock.

  


Having Luna give him a blow job was nothing new, but it was a little disconcerting tonight as her head was tucked underneath her right arm.

  


They had visited the Tower of London that day and Luna claimed to see the ghost of Anne Boleyn walking the drafty corridors.

  


The rest of Luna’s seemingly decapitated nude body was leaning on one of his widespread thighs as Luna’s soft, pink lips and agile tongue tortured his long, thick member.

  


He reached down, grabbed her long, dirty blond hair with both hands and began to pull her onto his aching organ harder and faster.

  


His hips started to buck, her left hand reached in and gently massaged his balls, making him pant and groan with ecstatic anticipation.

  


She pursed her lips, hummed and Harry lost it, literally, as his hot cum shot from his cock into Luna’s warm, wet mouth.

  


Her headless body shook with its own pleasurable orgasm, soft moans issuing from her bodyless throat, further stimulating Harry’s throbbing, tingling manhood.

  


She smiled around his cock, swallowed all his cum expertly, her tongue pressing the underside of his glans as she sucked harder and coaxed all of his delicious essence out of his body and into hers.

  


Harry let his head fall back, murmured, “Gods and demons! Luna! That was the best, the absolute best blow job I’ve ever had!”

  


Her head smiled up at him, her tongue lanced out to lick a few stray driblets still leaking from his now softening penis.

  


Ginny removed the invisibility cloak from her head, unwrapped it from Luna’s pale, slender, shapely body. Her head was firmly encircled in the crook of the elbow of Ginny’s freckled right arm. 

  


Ginny tapped herself with her wand, returned her blond body hair to its normal, beautiful fiery red.

  


Ginny cooed, “Oh, Merlin, Harry! Gods, the look on your face! And Luna’s fingers probing and rubbing me all the time! 

  


Luna smiled at her lovers, licked her lips and punned, “Well, I guess that makes me the ‘Head’ Mistress, doesn’t it?”


End file.
